Defenders of Elementia
Defenders of Elementia is an animated television made for Netflix. It is rated for TV-Y7 for fantasy violence. Plot: Once they were an ordinary group of eight high school students living in Australia (Keith, Lya, Max, Jack, Cody, DJ, Akio, and Eric), they have been granted elemental powers from strange creatures containing the following elements: fire, water, earth, air, ice, lightning, wood, and metal. Now, the Elemental Warriors must save Elementia from Lord Shadowmus and his minions who try to destroy the world. Main characters: Keith - a 16-year-old skateboarder with the power of fire and the leader of the Elemental Warriors, his weapon of choice is a sword. His creature is Fyre the Fire Salamander. He also has the powers of a T-Rex. Lya - a 16-year-old dolphin trainer with the power of water, her weapon of choice is a trident. Her creature is Eno the Water Dolphin. She also has the powers of a Parasaurolophus. Max - a 16-year-old wrestler with the power of earth, his weapon of choice is a warhammer. His creature is Drez the Earth Bear. He also has the powers of a Ankylosaurus. Jack - a 16-year-old happy-go-lucky with the power of air, his weapon of choice is a pair of boomerangs. His creature is Colo the Air Eagle. He also has the powers of a Pterodactyl Cody - a 16-year-old African American with the power of ice, his weapon of choice is a double headed battle axe. His creature is Izotar the Ice Penguin. He also has the powers of a Stegosaurus. DJ - a 16-year-old electronic music producer with the power of lightning, his weapon of choice is a pair of whips. His creature is Zelcos the Lightning Bat. He also has the powers of a Triceratops. Akio - a 16-year-old Japanese Asian with the power of wood, his weapon of choice is a scythe. His creature is Seak the Wood Wolf. He also has the powers of a Velociraptor. Eric - a 16-year-old technologist with the power of metal, his weapon of choice are claws. His creature is Tigo the Metal Tiger. He also has the powers of a Pachycephalosaurus. Asus - the ruler of Elementia, he teaches Keith, Lya, Max, Jack, Cody, DJ, Akio, and Eric to become warriors and harness their powers. Zach - a 16-year-old nerd who helps out his friends. Okuda - a kappa who is the friend of the Elemental Warriors. Villains: Shadowmus - the main antagonist of the series. He's a ruthless Dark Elementian who wants to overthrow his brother, Asus. Siles - Shadowmus' general. Vang - a tall, skinny, smart, and clever imp and one of Shadowmus' dimwitted servants. Glut - a short, fat, dumb, idiotic, and stupid imp and one of Shadowmus' dimwitted servants. Darkor - Shadowmus' son. Blaor - a scientist who served Shadowmus to aid him in his goals. Reaper - a Death Elementian and one of Shadowmus' minions. His creature is Deathwing the Death Vulture. Scorpinok - a Poison Elementian and one of Shadowmus' minions. His creature is Stinger the Poison Scorpion. Six Arms - a Fear Elementian and one of Shadowmus' minions. His creature is Venom the Fear Spider. Blackhole - a Void Elementian and one of Shadowmus' minions. His creature is Nebula the Void Snake. Skelgog - a evil skeletal wizard with plans to rule the world. Drago - a dragon-like humanoid and one of Skelgog's henchmen. Zlitha - a green female humanoid with pink hair and one of Skelgog's henchmen. Tusk - a furry tusked monster and one of Skelgog's henchmen. Toxicus - a destructive spirit of pollution that wiped out life. Dracula - leader of the Universal Monsters. Wolf Man - member of the Universal Monsters. Mummy - member of the Universal Monsters. Frankenstein - member of the Universal Monsters. Gill-man - member of the Universal Monsters. Invisible Man - member of the Universal Monsters. Phantom of the Opera - member of the Universal Monsters. Igor - member of the Universal Monsters. Akuno - the demon alchemist from the Yokai Realm. Tezuka - a kitsune and one of Akuno's servants. Kibe - a oni and one of Akuno's servants. Saiki - a jorogumo and one of Akuno's servants. Yanase - a tengu and one of Akuno's servants. Krake - a humanoid octopus pirate captain who leads his band to steal treasures and riches. Jawtrap - a hammerhead shark and one of Krake's crew. Niles - a porcupinefish and one of Krake's crew. Snaps - a lobster and one of Krake's crew. Mangler - a anglerfish and one of Krake's crew. Razor - a piranha and one of Krake's crew. Crusty - a hermit crab and one of Krake's crew. Volt - a moray eel and one of Krake's crew. Higle - a starfish and one of Krake's crew. Loqir - a giant clam and one of Krake's crew. Bubbles - a stingray and one of Krake's crew. Fengo - a sea turtle and one of Krake's crew. Gliqak - a sea urchin and one of Krake's crew. Zlade - a rockfish and one of Krake's crew. Ungo - a jellyfish and one of Krake's crew. Hades - the Greek God of the Underworld. Set - the Egyptian God of Chaos. Loki - the Norse God of Mischief. Niu Mowang - a demonic bull and the ruler of the Flaming Mountain. Tieshan Gongzhu - Niu's wife. Kali - the Hindu Goddess of Death Other characters: Malgo - a Fire Elementian and a blacksmith. Teno - Malgo's nephew. Sigmis - leader of the Fire Tribe and a member of the Elementian Council. Aquara - leader of the Water Tribe and a member of the Elementian Council. Gritt - leader of the Earth Tribe and a member of the Elementian Council. Imperos - leader of the Air Tribe and a member of the Elementian Council. Flaik - leader of the Ice Tribe and a member of the Elementian Council. Ohme - leader of the Lightning Tribe and a member of the Elementian Council. Vividus - leader of the Wood Tribe and a member of the Elementian Council. Magnos - leader of the Metal Tribe and a member of the Elementian Council. Officer Tom - a policeman who assists the Elemental Warriors. Jeff - leader of the Paranormal Gang. Steve - member of the Paranormal Gang. Leon - member of the Paranormal Gang. Trisha - member of the Paranormal Gang. Lana - a mermaid who lives in the sea. Marissa - Lana's mother. Mr. Carlton - the Elemental Warriors' teacher. Coach Bob - a gym teacher. Kex - a Fire Elementian who is stranded in a island. His creature is Dagor the Fire Dingo. Takibi - a fire yokai. Mizu - a water yokai. Chikyu - a earth yokai. Ea - a air yokai. Aisu - a ice yokai. Raitoningu - a lightning yokai. Mokuzai - a wood yokai. Kinzoku - a metal yokai. Takashi - a tatsu and the ruler of the Yokai Realm. Shota - a aobozu and Takashi's servant. Ichiro - a hitotsume-kozo and Takashi's messenger. Masaru - a tofu-kozo and Takashi's butler. Akira - a hososhi and the minister of Takashi's court. Kazuo - a oni and the commander of the yokai warriors. Seiryu - a blue dragon and one of the Four Symbols. Genbu - a black tortoise and one of the Four Symbols. Byakko - a white tiger and one of the Four Symbols. Suzaku - a red phoenix and one of the Four Symbols. Reo - a teenage kappa worker. Yu - a noppera-bo who owns a bar-like restaurant. Eijiro - a gashadokuro who serves as a ferryman. Hakaru and Joji - a pair of tanuki and shogoro. Kenji - a kasa-obake and a shopkeeper. Enma - a yokai who judges the dead whoever goes to Tengoku or Jigoku Takamura - Enma's assistant. Gozu - one of Enma's generals. Mezu - one of Enma's generals. Hercules - a strong god of Greek Mythology. Iolaus - Hercules' sidekick. Horus - a god of Egyptian Mythology and the son of Isis and Osiris. Thor - a god of Norse Mythology. Kalki - a god of Hindu Mythology. Sun Wukong - a magical monkey who wields a pole known as Ruyi Jingu Bang which can extend to any length, and weighs about 17,857 pounds, and had achieved immortality and omnipotence. Tang Sanzang - a Buddhist monk. Zhu Bajie - a pig who has love of food and women. Sha Wujing - a water demon. Bai Longma - Tang's steed. Zeus - Greek God of Thunder. Hera - Greek Goddess of Marriage. Athena - Greek Goddess of Wisdom. Poseidon - Greek God of the Sea. Demeter - Greek Goddess of Nature. Hephaestus - Greek God of Fire. Artemis - Greek Goddess of the Hunt. Apollo - Greek God of Light. Aphrodite - Greek Goddess of Beauty. Ares - Greek God of War. Hermes - Greek God of Commerce. Hestia - Greek Goddess of home. Isis - Egyptian Goddess of Wisdom and Horus' mother. Osiris - Egyptian God of the Dead and Horus' father. Anubis - Egyptian God of Death and Horus' cousin. Nephthys - Egyptian Goddess of Rivers and Horus' aunt. Ra - Egyptian God of the Sun. Odin - Norse God of Poetry. Frigg - Norse Goddess of Marriage. Baldr - one of Thor's brothers. Vioarr - one of Thor's brothers. Vali - one of Thor's brothers. Buddha - a giant being. Yu Huang - the ruler of Heaven Guanyin - Chinese Goddess of Mercy. Nezha - Chinese God of Protection. Juling Shen - Chinese God of the Yellow River. Erlang Shen - Chinese God of Justice. Sihai Longwang - king of the Four Seas. Vishnu - Hindu God of Protection. Ganesha - Hindu God of Beginnings. Crossovers: H2O: Mermaid Adventures, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Spider-Man, Ben 10, Lolirock, Jackie Chan Adventures, Primal Rage, Kung Fu Dino Posse, Battle Toads, Tara Duncan, Guardians of the Lost Code.Category:Netflix Category:TV-Y7 Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Anime-influenced animation